Troffer-based fluorescent light fixtures are ubiquitously found in commercial and institutional settings and, to a lesser extent, in residential settings. In the United States, standard troffer sizes are 1′×4′, 2′×2′ and 2′×4′, but may, also, be formed of other sizes. With concerns over the environment, fluorescent lighting has been found to be inefficient, and accompanied by environmental waste hazards. LED (light emitting diode) light fixtures are becoming more and more commonplace due to its energy efficiency and usable lifetime.
Techniques have been developed in the prior art for retrofitting troffer-based fluorescent light fixtures to be troffer-based LED light fixtures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,734 to Hulgan discloses a retrofit kit which includes a LED retro-reflector. With Hulgan, a power supply is provided which must be separately mounted to the troffer housing from the other components. U.S. Published Patent Appl. No. 2006/0221606 to Dowling discloses a retrofit kit which either includes a raised LED-supporting panel or a completely flat LED-supporting panel.